In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to an improved switch and more particularly to a switch wherein switch contacts are retained in one of two contact positions upon momentary actuation of the switch coil.
In order to prevent overloading of electrical generation and distribution systems during peak loading times, it has been suggested that mechanisms be devised which will automatically eliminate or disconnect selected portions of the load. For example, it may be possible to disconnect all electric water heaters or air conditioners during a peak electrical demand in order to avoid overloading of the distribution system and electric generation equipment.
Heretofore, however, there has been no simple way for terminating such a load and selectively reducing residential electric demand. As a result, large electrical users, such as industrial users, are often required to cut back on their electrical usage during peak demand times. Such cut backs may have severe economic consequences.
Thus, it has been proposed to provide a mechanism which is responsive to a momentary and very small electrical signal which will on demand disconnect and reconnect residential electrical appliances, for example, water heaters or air conditioners, during peak load demand times. Such a controller could, for example, be operated by electrical signals transmitted through telephone lines or by a signal carried through the electrical transmission lines, radio control, etc. For such a system to be operative, however, it is desirable to provide a relay or switch which will respond to a momentary signal to make and/or break a contact. Such a relay should have the capability of maintaining its last energized state even though the energization signal is subsequently withdrawn. In terms of logic, such a device is known as a flip-flop switch. The present invention constitutes a switch responsive to a small signal to make or break a circuit even though the control signal is momentary, and to provide circuit information as to the state of the circuit, i.e., whether the circuit is in the "on" or "off" condition.
In this particular case, energy storage is provided so that the device may be actuated even in the event of a power line failure for periods of five (5) minutes or more after the main power is terminated. The closure of a mechanical or electronic switch operated upon demand from the power generating station can cause the actuation of the device. Such an operation can be automatic or selective or programmed depending upon condition.
In one version, power storage is provided to permit shut off of the non-essential household appliances after electrical power loss, thus permitting operation of the unit for periods of up to several minutes after the power line failure.
A part of the device, although not a necessary part, is the incorporation of one or more sensors which permit feedback of the controller status to the power control station. These sensor devices can provide current consumption details in the controlled line, for example, as to whether the circuit is open or closed and/or whether the controlled device is on or off and/or essentially how much current the controlled circuit is drawing at the point in time of an inquiry.